The Exception
by accountunactive
Summary: Percy breaks up with Annabeth, and he's offered immortality to assist the Olympians in the upcoming war. He doesn't refuse. Will feelings stir between the new god and the goddess of the hunt? Pertermis. Please Favorite and Review! Please Note: I adopted this story from coolcoco98
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I really like this pairing, even if it is a little unrealistic. I totally ship them, so if you're a Percabeth fan, you might not want to read this chapter.**  
 **WARNING: There will be a little cursing.**  
 **Please Favorite and Review!**  
Annabeth had been avoiding me.  
I would try to sit with her at the Athena table from time to time, and she would just wave me away. She won't let me kiss her, a hug was about as far as I could get. I surprised her in her cabin today, and to say her reaction hurt me was a bit of an understatement.  
"Percy!" she says. "I wasn't expecting you to be here!" She seems really nervous.  
I tip my head to the side. "Are you alright, Annabeth?"  
She swallows. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just...uh...just leave!" Annabeth pushes me out of the cabin roughly. I nearly stumble to the ground, but I regain my balance.  
"Annabeth!" I call.  
"Percy! Go away!" She yells behind the door of the Athena cabin.  
"Ok," I say, wilting slightly.  
I bump into an Aphrodite boy on my way out, and apologize.  
I walk to the Hades cabin, unsure what to do. "Nico?" I say as I open the door.  
"In here," he grumbles. He's laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He sits up, and sees the expression on my face. "Dude, what happened? Was it Annabeth again?" I nod. He gestures for me to sit. "Well, have no fear, Psychiatrist Di Angelo is here."  
I sit down on the chair next to his bed. "She doesn't want me to be around anymore," I sigh, "After the Giant War we were happy, but only for a few months. She started to get really nervous and jittery around me, and I can't get intimate with her. When we talk, she's distracted; it's like she's thinking about something else. She rarely comes to my cabin at night on top of that!"  
Nico begins to stroke his chin. "Hmm...I think you need to take this case to the Aphrodite cabin."  
I raise my eyebrows. "You think Piper would know what's going on?"  
He nods. "I think she'll know."  
I get up. "Thanks, Nico."  
Nico attempts to smile, but it looks more like a pained grimace. "Of course."  
I walk the short journey to the bright Aphrodite cabin and politely knock. I hear a bunch of giggles and campers fumbling for the door knob.  
"No, I got it!" a voice says.  
The door swings open, and Piper stands in the doorway. "Percy? What brings you to the Aphrodite cabin?"  
I walk past her. "I'm...uh...having relationship problems," I say.  
She raises an eyebrow. I can't blame her. I never thought I'd ever have problems with Annabeth, we were so perfect for each other. Emphasis on the em were.  
"What's going on with you and Annabeth?" Piper asks.  
I sigh and put my head in my hands. I tell her what I told Nico, only pausing once to look at her face. Her eyebrows are furrowed and her lips are pursed. It looks like there's a faint trace of anger in her ever-changing eyes. I finish, and she looks at me with pity set into her expression.  
I don't like pity my mind says. "Percy...I'm so sorry..." I tilt my head to the side, probably looking like a confused puppy.  
"What do you mean?"  
Piper shakes her head. "Percy, she's lost her love for you. She's cheating-"  
The horn is blown, signaling that dinner is being served. We get up and head to the Big House, and grab our food. I sit up at the Poseidon table, still confused out of my mind as to what Piper was going to say. I have a good guess, but I don't believe it. Why would Annabeth do something like that to me?  
I feel a presence next to me and look to my left. Annabeth smiles. "Hey, Seaweed Brain." "Wise Girl," my voice cracks. I lean forward and kiss her, and she doesn't pull way for a few seconds. I have never been so happy to kiss Annabeth; I had been deprived from her lips for far too long. She gets up to leave, but I hold onto her wrist. I beg with my eyes. "Please stay," I say.  
Annabeth rolls her eyes. "Stupid Seaweed Brain, I have to go back to my table." She removes her hand from my grasp. I look at her, hurt. She treats me so indifferently.  
Piper comes right after, bringing her food along with her. "Look, Percy, I need to tell you-"  
Chiron speaks loudly, interrupting Piper effectively. "Campers, Dionysus and I-" he looks at the Camp Director, "have decided that we're going to play a game of Capture the Flag today. We're doing it in the woods. Ares red team, Athena blue team. Take your alliances to the starting point."  
Athena's cabin teamed up with Apollo, Poseidon, and Hephaestus. Ares's cabin teamed up with Aphrodite, Hermes, Demeter, and Dionysus's kids.  
Chiron waved his hands and various armor equipment appeared. We grab what we can; I get a helmet and Riptide. I find out that I'm a defender of the flag, since it was placed near the creek and water strengthens me. I walk towards the flag, and I see that Annabeth is beside me. A boy with brown hair and blue eyes is standing next to her, and she keeps glancing at him. The conch shell is blown, signaling that the game would begin. In only a few seconds I hear clanging and grunts of pain only a few meters away.  
Clarisse appears from the trees. She's wearing heavy armor: a shield, spear, and breastplate, which make for slow movements. So I easily sidestep her attack and hit her shoulder with the flat of my blade so I don't hurt her. She recovers quickly; and she jabs her spear at me, which I easily block. I hit her gut with my sword's base and she falls to the ground, a little dazed. She gets back up, and swings the spear, managing to graze my forearm. I grit my teeth and slam the shaft of the spear, effectively knocking the spear out of her hand.  
Cheers erupt in the forest as an Apollo kid runs through the boundary carrying a red flag. Everyone lifts him up, yelling their congratulations. I wander around to find Annabeth to celebrate, but I see her with the boy I'd seen earlier. Their conversation seems innocent at first, but it quickly escalates.  
"Looks like we won, Annabeth."  
"Yeah, we did."  
Silence.  
"Give me a celebratory kiss?"  
"Oh, I could do much more than that."  
I stare in horror as I see my girlfriend of two years kiss the Aphrodite kid. It feels terrible; I can't stop watching. I remember the first time I saw her, the first time we kissed. I had gone to Tartarus and back for her. It was all for nothing. She was so beautiful. She isn't anymore.  
"What the hell is this?!" I manage to yell after a few dreadful moments.  
Annabeth turns around, and as she sees my face, she begins to cry. "I'm so sorry, Percy, I-"  
I stomp away from the two, thoroughly disgusted. How could she do this to me?! My mind raged.  
She chases after me, and rests her hand on my arm. "Percy, stop. Please, hear me out." I sigh and turn towards her. "You get two minutes."  
"She sighs. "Look, Percy, we've been through so much. I met Zack a few months ago, Ok.? He was hilarious, and so kind. I was beginning to have nightmares about Tartarus and he helped me. Oh, Percy, he tells the most amazing stories. I kissed him, and well, it just, got complicated. I began to develop feelings for him. I wanted to break up with you, but...you'd be so heartbroken," she caresses my face, and I push her off, "So loyal, so gentle. You don't deserve to be cheated on. But I just couldn't...tell you. We've known each others for years, Percy, years, and I didn't want it to end-" tears were streaming down her face now, "I love you, Seaweed Brain. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."  
I glare at her, knowing that I'm going to regret what I'm going to say next. "Don't call me that. Don't tell me you love me. Don't even come near me. I hate you."  
She wails, but I don't care. I walk to the celebrating campers, still angry. I hear Zack saying soothing words to Annabeth, and she's still crying. My scowl softens at the sound of her cries for me to come back, but I don't care. I don't care.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The updates for this story are going to be published two at a time, FYI. This story is going to be mainly in Percy's POV, unless I switch it to Artemis.**

 **Please Favorite and Review!**

 **Artemis's Point of View**

The Hunters and the wolves move quickly, perhaps unaware I am watching them. The pine trees surround them in bunches, it is a miracle to me that they can see where they are going. It is my job to protect them; they were like my children, especially since I was never going to have any. They climb up the mountain with superhuman speed. Sprinting the whole way up, they finally stop at the top. The youngest of the Hunters, Anna-Bella, is breathing heavily, unlike the rest of them. My lieutenant, Thalia Grace speaks up.

"Lady Artemis! Where do we go from here?" She yells to the sky.

I flash-teleport to their location and step towards them. They incline their heads, saying, "Lady Artemis," at the same time. "We have to take a pit stop at Camp Half-Blood. There are some things I need to discuss with Chiron," I say. The girls all groan, but Thalia looks excited; probably because her friends and her brother are there. "Hey!" I yell, making them stop their complaining. "You are going to Camp for a rest, okay? Stop whining and gather your things, you are leaving right now."

The Hunters nod, and pack up to get ready to move. They jog lightly down the mountain, and I flash back to Olympus, as my brother's voice was like a gnat in my head. _Dad wants us at Olympus for a meeting, hurry up, we're all waiting for you!_ Apollo's voice chides. _Ok, Ok!_ I yell back. I begin to sprint to the Throne Room; I am met with the sound of arguing gods.

It isn't a pleasant sound.

It hurts especially for gods. Voices scream not only into your ears, but also in your mind. The worst thing I hear on Olympus is Aphrodite's shrill voice arguing with Athena. Aphrodite's arguments are always boy-centered. She is such an foolish goddess, boys are such arrogant things. _I heard that,_ Aphrodite's voice says in my head.

"SHUT UP!" I yell, effectively quieting them all down. "Sis!" Apollo says in mock surprise. I roll my eyes, finally giving in to our nicknames for each other. "What is it, _bro_?" Apollo grins. "Finally. Zeus wants you to sit down."

Zeus nods.

I flash onto the throne. "What is it, father?" I say cordially.

"We have a problem. Chaos, Gaea's mother, wants revenge."

"Why?" Demeter says, "She has remained neutral for thousands of years in our disputes, why does she want to interfere now?"

"Because," Ares replies, looking at his fingernails, "War carries no logic. It is simply waged out of feeling, emotion. Chaos probably feels bored, and wants an excuse to finally do something."

"The demigods are tired," Athena emphasizes, "We can't force another war on them. They deserve a rest."

"The Hunters can help," I say, "I've recruited quite a bit of girls these past few months."

"That won't be enough," Apollo argues.

"Athena's right," Poseidon says. Athena's eyes light up as he says her name, "This is a war only the gods can fight. Chaos is the First Primordial, half-bloods can't destroy her."

"That's what we said about Gaea," Hermes shoots back.

"And Kronos," Hephaestus adds.

"We will fight this war on our own," Zeus announces, "But if it proves to be too difficult, we shall ask for the demigods' aid, both Greek and Roman camps. That concludes our meeting."

We all flash away, the other gods probably returning to their human affairs. I, on the other hand, have no lover to return to, so I flash to Thalia's side. "My Lady," she says, surprised. "Hello, Thalia," I say grimly. "What was the meeting about?" She asks curiously.

I sigh. "Chaos wants revenge on us for putting Gaea back to sleep. This will be a costly war. The mortal world is still recovering from the Giant War, and the demigods probably aren't up to fighting another Primordial. We've decided to fight this battle alone. Do you think the Hunters are in a well enough state to assist us?" Thalia nods. "We are always ready to help you, my Lady." I smile. "Good."

PAGE BREAK

We arrive at Camp Half-Blood, it seems considerably larger than it used to be. I send the Hunters to my honorary cabin and walk to the Big House. "Where's Chiron?" I ask a timid camper. "H-He's in the Poseidon cabin, ma'am. A-and he's a little busy talking to Percy. I highly suggest-"

I walk past him, not even caring enough to listen to the rest of his sentence. The Poseidon cabin comes into my peripheral vision, and I breathe a sigh of relief. Navigating in this camp always has been a pain. I walk up to the door, and open it; not even bothering to knock.

Perseus is on the bed with his head in his hands, his hair is messier than usual. He seems extremely upset; perhaps he had a fray with Annabeth?

Annabeth.

I didn't really like that name.

He looks up, and his eyes are red. The green in his eyes aren't calm like they used to be, but angry and frustrated. He looks tired, like he's not only exhausted from lack of sleep, but with living as well. "Don't you know how to knock?!" He says, his sadness morphing into rage. I flash next to him, and pin him on the bed by holding his arms out. "That's not how you speak to a goddess, _Perseus_ ," I say through gritted teeth, knowing full well how much he hates his full name. "Get. off. me," he says periodically. "No," I growl, "Not until you apologize from speaking to me in such a disrespectful way." He sighs. "Fine. I'm sorry."

I release my hold on him and get up, realizing just then that Chiron had been watching with an amused smile. "Hello, Lady Artemis," he bows. I dust myself off. "Well," I say haughtily, "That'll teach him not to mess with me." Chiron laughs. "I actually think Percy enjoyed the position you had him in a few seconds ago." Percy blushes, but I just glare at Chiron as a response. "I am the goddess of chastity, Chiron. I did not _enjoy_ pinning Percy against his bed. It was simply a way to get him to apologize from talking to me in such a irreverent manner." My glare deepens just to shut him up. Chiron's stupid smile is still plastered on his stupid face. It went on like that for a few minutes, me glaring at him, him smiling at me. Percy coughs.

"Right, well, Artemis, please explain to me why you have visited us."

I clear my throat. I tell him about Olympus's predicament with Chaos, and he listens with his eyebrows furrowed. "My Hunters have been relentlessly killing monsters these past few months, and they need a safe place to rest. May they take refuge here?"

Chiron nods. "Of course. Will you be staying as well?"

I think about his suggestion. I had never really spent time at Camp Half-Blood, and I'm a little curious as how it works. Plus, I'd like to watch over my hunters.

"You know what? I think I'll take Dionysus's position as Camp Director for a few weeks. I'd like to see how this place manages to bring the Olympians such...incredible heroes."

Chiron smiles at me. "Then you will be staying in Mr. D's room. I will go and tell him of your decision. I am sure he will be more than thrilled to learn that he'll get a few unexpected weeks off." He exits the cabin, and I change into my eighteen year old form so that the campers will respect me. They probably wouldn't listen to my twelve year old form, even if I am a goddess. My hair gets longer, and my eyes enlarge just a bit. My lips full out a little, and my curves become more visible. I walk out of Percy's cabin and follow Chiron to the Big House.

Chiron was right, Dionysus was ecstatic that I would take his place as the Camp Director; and began packing his bags right away. He shook my hand and flashed to Bermuda, wherever the heck that is.

I snap my finger and the whole place is changed, it becomes green with silver accents. The furniture is new too; the office is more than suitable enough. I head out to the dining hall to announce to the campers that I was the new director.

Everyone eats their food in their designated area, and when everyone is finished, Chiron stands and calls for attention. "Lady Artemis, tell them please." I nod and rise from my seat. "Dionysus is taking a few weeks off-" I am interrupted by cheers. "-So I will be the Camp Director while he is gone." More cheers. I smile. "I hope that you enjoy your time here while I'm Director."

"Looking hot, Artemis!" some extremely foolish Apollo kid says.

I smile at him with mock sweetness, "I'm your Aunt, hun. I highly suggest you don't hit on your own family."

His face flushes, and I smirk.

They sacrifice their food and I relish the aroma. I head to bed, but just as I was about to close my eyes, I hear a noise.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey. So, thank you for thirty follows. It really does mean a lot. Updates for any of my stories aren't going to come out as frequently for the next two weeks, as I have to study for my finals. After the two weeks, however, they're probably going to be updated once or twice a week.**

 **Please Favorite and Review!**

I can't sleep. My eyes just won't close, and the cabin's ocean sounds aren't exactly helping. Eventually after twenty minutes or so, I give up and exit the cabin. I walk past the cabins, enjoying the sting of the cold air around me. The campgrounds are truly beautiful, and I find myself glad that I decided to take a walk. I pass the fireplace where we have our campfires, and silently stalk past the Big House.

Or at least, I think I was silent.

I am only a few yards away from the Big House when I hear a voice.

"Percy?"

I turn around, surprised to find Artemis standing behind me. "Couldn't sleep?" I ask. She shakes her head in response. She looks down at her feet. We stand in silence for a few moments, and then she decides to speak up.

"You seemed upset today, Percy. Did you hurt Annabeth?"

I shake my head. "No. She cheated on me with some Aphrodite kid named Zack."

Artemis glares at the ground. "That girl is a disgrace to the females around the world," she looks up at me. "I apologize, Perseus, for Annabeth's actions. It is my job to protect the honor of women, and I failed. I'm sorry." I wave it off. "No need to apologize, my Lady. You don't need to be so formal." Artemis huffs. "I don't have the luxury of acting casual. I must present myself in the best possible way." I look down at her. She's in her sixteen year old form now. You'd think in the moon light her eyes would dull, but instead they brighten. She is startling, her eyebrows are arched sharply, making her look powerful and regal.

"You already do. Even when you're not acting formal," I reassure her.

Artemis scowls at me. "Are you hitting on me?"

I shake my head wildly, not wanting to be turned into a stag. "No, of course not. I would never hit on you, my Lady." "Good."

We walk down the roads, enjoying the silence. "Would you mind telling me how you found out?" she asks curiously. I nod. For some reason I trust Artemis, I feel willing to tell her everything, even my Achilles's heel. "We were playing Capture the Flag, and my team won. I went to find Annabeth, but I overheard their conversation instead. And then, they were kissing," I sigh, "I did a lot for her. I sacrificed so much for her. But none of that even mattered." I feel as if my entire being was destroyed. She was what tied me to the mortal world after all.

"She didn't deserve a man such as you, Perseus," Artemis says honestly, "She is worth as much as a regular everyday male."

I sit down by the creek, the flow of the water calming me. "I'm not sure if that's supposed to insult me or comfort me," I say. She smiles at me. "Well, how about this: you're not an average everyday male."

Silence came over us comfortably. After a few minutes, she says, "Now, I am tired. Carry me back to the Big House, I can barely walk."

I am surprised by her request, but I gently pick her up anyways. She changes into her twelve year old form to make it easier for me. Her small frame is enveloped in my arms, and her breath becomes steady and slow. I carry her to the Big House and set her down onto her bed, and cover the blankets over her. I can't help myself from leaning forward and kissing her on her forehead; like I used to with Annabeth whenever she stayed over at my cabin.

I leave slowly and silently back to Poseidon's Cabin.

PAGE BREAK

I try to avoid Annabeth as much as possible for the next few days. We have a few classes together, so it's hard to ignore her. What's worse, she openly shows off her relationship to Zack because they don't have to keep their little 'secret' anymore. They like to hold hands, kiss each other on the cheek, all the things Annabeth and I used to do. I stare longingly at her, wishing that our relationship didn't have to end.

She stops approaching me a few days after Capture the Flag. I feel a little upset, but not too much. I had been staying away from her like the plague, after all.

Artemis calls for our attention at lunch. "Everyone, listen up, please!" Everyone stops talking and turns to her. "I have decided that we will have mandatory archery lessons." Some of the kids groan and complain, while others cheer. I'm one of the people who complained. I am a sword kind of guy. I don't 'do' bows and arrows.

"No complaints, my decision is final. The schedule for classes are going to be tacked onto the door of the Big House. I will be teaching all of the classes, so don't worry, you'll be learning from the right teacher," Artemis says, "Because if Apollo was teaching you, you'd all suck by the end of the week."

The Apollo kids booed.

A light flashes and the wind gusts, signaling a god is near. Apollo appears, looking as arrogant as always. His bright blond hair is spiked today, which he probably thinks makes him look attractive. It just makes him look like a douche bag.

"You sure about that, sis?"

Artemis raises an eyebrow. "Try me, bro."

Apollo laughs. "How about this. You give me one if your classes, and by the end of the week, we'll have a competition. Whoever wins has the stronger domain over archery."

Artemis shifts her weight to one foot and crosses her arms over her chest. "Fine. But make sure to be ready to lose." Apollo shrugs. "Nah, I think I'll just prepare to win instead." Artemis shakes her head. "Worst comeback ever, Apollo." Apollo mock pouts. "What happened to calling me bro?" "Ugh, just...campers, go back to your meal." She walks up to Apollo and punches him on the arm. She grabs him by his wrist and starts to drag him to her office. Chiron crosses out Artemis's name on one of the sheets and scrawls Apollo's name on the top of the page. He turns towards us. "When you're done eating check which teacher you have. Archery begins tomorrow."

I finish eating and drop my scraps into the fire. I weave myself through the crowd and search the papers for my name. Please be Artemis, please be Artemis.

I don't get disappointed. I see my name under her name, and I silently cheer, though I don't know why. Probably because her team would actually win. My smile turns into a grimace once I see Annabeth and Zack's name. I thought that it would actually be fun. But then again, the universe enjoys screwing me over.

"See you in class, Jackson," Zack sneers. I scoff. "If you were on Apollo's team, I'd beat your sorry a-" I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Don't curse," a steady voice says. I turn around to face Artemis. Her fight with Apollo must have been short-lived. I mock a bow. "I'm sorry, milady." Artemis rolls her eyes. "I'm sure you are, Perseus. Go back to your cabin before I have to drag you there. You too, Zachary." Zack groans and leaves to find Annabeth. I, however, stand there just to piss her off.

Artemis raises her eyebrows. "I told you to go back to your cabin, Perseus. I have some work to tend to."

I stand there, trying to hold in my laughter at the sight of Artemis's face. She huffs. "Perseus. Please."

Silence.

She grabs my hand and drags me out of the Big House and onto the path to the cabins. She pushes me out and I stumble, trying to regain my balance. She dusts her palms. "And stay out." She turns and slams the door, and I walk back to my cabin.

I hear a knock on my door before dinner. "Percy? Can I talk with you?" Since it was a feminine voice, I thought it was Annabeth at first, but I saw Piper's face instead of Annabeth's. "Sure. Come in." She walks timidly towards me. "Are you...feeling alright?" I nod. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm a guy, Piper. I don't really dwell on those things." Piper smiles weakly. She punches my arm, but it's feeble. "No need to be sexist, Percy." "What's wrong?"

Piper looks at her hands. "I don't know what to do. Jason and I have been fighting like crazy, especially when it comes to camp stuff. I love him, Percy. But he's ready to give up. I'm ready to give up. I don't want what we had end."

I prop myself up with my elbow. "Then don't let it end."

Piper sighs. "It's not that easy, Percy."

I shake my head. "It's very easy. Just don't let it end. Fight for your relationship. Going to me and complaining and then doing nothing isn't going to improve your situation. You guys are so perfect together. You push each other to go higher, stronger. Your lives are better with each other."

Piper blinks. "I guess...you're right." She reaches out and hugs me. "It was smart to go to you instead of Annabeth." I flinch at the sound of my ex-girlfriend's name. "Thank you." We part and she smiles at me. "You're a good friend, Perce. I'll see you at dinner." She gets up from her seat and leaves my cabin.

I walk to the dining pavilion and sit at my usual seat, ready for the announcement Artemis is going to give.

She taps her spoon against the glass, and the talking stops abruptly. She smiles. "Hello, everyone. I've decided that we're going to start the archery lessons early, so please go to the range. If you're in Apollo's class go to the creek that's nearby. That is all."

We finish our food and shuffle to the range. Artemis stands there, holding a bow. "Alright then. Let me teach you the rules. No horseplay. Do NOT go onto the range while anyone is using or even holding a bow. Don't point an arrow at anything but the target. Since you are all demigods I assume that you know the basics. If not, ask me for...excessive help." She walks towards us and splits us up into groups. "Group one, please begin shooting."

The groups ahead of me go, and I stumble to the range. I grab the bow and nock the arrow onto the bowstring. I extend two fingers. I draw back the string but I'm stopped by a firm arm. Something hits my shin, and I nearly fall over. "Your form is weak," Artemis deadpans. She changes into her sixteen year old form and presses herself against me, adjusting my posture. "Like that," she says into my ear, and I shiver. I relish the feeling of her body against my back, and I bite back a groan. I pull back the string and land a perfect bull's-eye. She nods approvingly. "I'm impressed. Heroes who wield a sword can't often get an arrow on the target." She walks away to move onto the next person.

I continue until our group was finished. "Good job," Artemis says, "By the end of this week, Apollo's gonna get his - handed to him."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well, here it is. The Third Wheel will come out with an update next. So please, enjoy Chapter 4!**

 **Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson. Definitely not me.**

 **Please Favorite and Review!**

We practice for the next few days, and by Thursday Artemis announced that she thought that our group would win. We have a pretty diverse class, only a Hades child wasn't in our group, as Nico is in Apollo's class. Most of us are pretty ok, though some act like they're naturals. Some just plain suck.

Friday was our last lesson, and Artemis sat up balloons on the target. "Split up into pairs," she orders, "We're going to have a friendly 'competition.' Whoever pops all of their balloons first wins." I stand in the corner, and see Annabeth pair up with Zack. I force myself to look away. A shy Demeter girl named Kate shuffled next to me. She has dark brown hair and chocolate-colored brown eyes. "W-would y-you like t-to be m-m-my p-partner?" She stutters. She's a few years younger than me, so I nod a bit gentler than usual and try not to look down at her too much to make her feel inferior. "Of course."

We're one of the first groups, so I turn to Kate. "I can go first if you'd like." She shakes her head, eyebrows furrowed. "Nah, I got this." I chuckle; she went from shy to confident in a matter of ten seconds.

She gingerly picks up her bow and nocks her arrow a bit awkwardly. She struggles a bit to pull back the string, but I know she'd be angry if I tried to help her. She inhales deeply, and lets go. With a _thump_ and a _Pop!_ our first balloon is popped. I double high five her, and Annabeth glances our way, lips pursed. She wraps her hand around Zack's arm, as if that'd make me jealous or some crap.

I go next, and I remember the stance Artemis taught me. I pull back the string with ease, and once I let go, I hear a slight whistling sound as the arrow whizzes through the air and pops our second balloon. "Go Percy!" Kate cheers. Artemis smiles proudly. "Nice shot, Perseus." I stare at her, her smile entrancing. She swallows once she notices my staring and walks away before she could see my blush.

Kate misses the next one, and I tell her some encouraging words, but she waves it off, cracking her knuckles. I let out a "Wha...?" out of confusion. I have never seen such a confident Demeter child in my life.

I easily pop the next balloon, and between Kate and me, we are the first to finish. Artemis gives us a nod of approval for an award, and though it may seem like a small reward, it's totally worth it if it's from Artemis. Kate fists bumps me and diffuses into the crowd. Once again, I am alone. But not for long.

Annabeth and Zack walk up to me. "Nice job, Percy, I didn't know you were so good with a bow," Annabeth chirps. "Yeah, I didn't know that a Demeter kid could be such a good shot, too," Zack jokes. I don't find him funny. "Yes, well, she was. Surprised yet?" Zack's smirk turns into a frown. "Hey, dude, no need to talk like that." Artemis comes up from behind Annabeth, expression grim. "How about you two just skeedaddle and makeout in a broom closet," she says with sincerity. She mocks a person walking away with two of her fingers. Annabeth scowls at her.

"I was only congratulating him."

"How does that require your boyfriend glued to your side?"

"I-I-"

"Exactly," Artemis says dryly, "It's highly insensitive, my dear. He's a man, not invincible to emotions. Next time you want talk to him, consider fact that you cheated on him with this dope," she gestures towards a highly offended Zack, "and he probably doesn't even want to see him."

Silence.

Annabeth's shoulders slump. "I-I haven't really thought about it that way," she glances at me, "I'm sorry."

Since I barely could understand what Artemis had just said, I merely nod. Artemis waits for Annabeth to leave, while tapping her foot and pretending to look at a watch. Annabeth just shuffles her feet. To say it is awkward is an understatement. Annabeth clears her throat. "I think I'm gonna leave now." She sulks to the other side of the range, and Artemis shrinks down to her twelve year old form. She looks up at me. "Are you alright, Perseus?" I nod.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

PAGE BREAK

It's the day of the competition, and stress was carried by every camper. Bets were made, and arguments were fought over who'd win.

So here I am, standing in the middle of an overcrowded range. The conversations are so deafening, I feel like my head's going to burst. Artemis stands in front of us in her eighteen year old form, her hands cupped around her mouth. "EVERYBODY, SILENCE!" The crowd shuts up immediately. Artemis smirks. "Very good. Now, Apollo, please explain the rules." Apollo scratches his head. "But I thought you were saying the rules, sis," he says stupidly. Artemis rolls her eyes.  
"Fine, whatever. So, you will be put into four divisions. You will be eliminated in each division. Meaning, by the end, there will be four people left. These four people will be in several competitions, and whoever wins, if they are in my class, I win. If they're in Apollo's, he wins. Good? Good." She rubs her hands together. "Let's get this started."

I'm put into the third division, and I'm basically surrounded by Apollo's team. I think I'm the only student of Artemis there. We go second to last, and most people were eliminated already. I shake a little in fear of disappointing Artemis, but I shake off the little fear I have. _It's just Artemis_ , I tell myself, _There's nothing to worry about_. I walk up to the bow, and nock it. I lift it up and aim, and let go of the string. It lands a perfect bullseye. I smile inwardly. Artemis is on the sidelines, smirking at Apollo's expression. His mouth is widely agape at my aim.

I walk back to my division, and soon there are only five of us left. An Apollo boy shakes with nervousness, it's literally radiating off him. I don't blame him, his dad was only a few feet away, observing his archery skills. So when he let go of the string, I'm sad to say that he only got the arrow into the yellow area, which eliminated him.

So it was only me, Zack, Clarisse, and Will Solace left.

They're all really good, all it took was one slip up from me, and Artemis's team would lose. Zack is in her team, sure, but I'd prefer it if he didn't win.  
We all walk to our bows, and lift it up. I nock my arrow and pulling the string back, I gently inhale. I aim, and exhale, and I let go of the string. I am disappointed to find that my arrow was too far left, and I am eliminated. I tap Will's shoulder. "Win for me, 'kay?" He nods, and his arrow gets a perfect bullseye. They continue until Clarisse gets angry and misses, and Zack becomes cocky. His stance becomes sloppy, and he misses the target entirely. Will wins, and cheers break the silence of suspense that the range had earlier. Apollo lifts him up. "Hail, Apollo, Supreme Ruler of the Domain of Archery," Chiron says as if he's reading from a piece of paper. He probably is.

I am a little upset Artemis didn't win, but the feeling was quickly squashed when I realized that at least Zack didn't win. In my opinion, that's all that matters.

Artemis's team groans, Apollo doesn't need a bigger ego. But he did win fairly. And so we walk to the dining pavilion, chatting about who _really_ won. I walk alone. For some reason, after Annabeth had cheated on me, all of the girls except Piper ignore and avoid me. Some of the guys do too. I don't think I did anything wrong.

Leo runs up to me, his usual grin plastered on his face.

"Heya, Perce. Sorry ya had to lose back there,"he says cheerily. I take no offense, I know he's not taunting me, but has failed at an attempt at a joke.

I roll my eyes. "Whatever helps you sleep at night Leo."

Leo's eyes darken. "Look, dude, there have been...some rumors spread about you. I think Annabeth went and cried to one of her friends or something. I think they took it in the wrong way and set out to spread rumors."

Ok, now I'm confused. Why would someone want to spread rumors about me? Second, who in the world would believe them? I've been at Camp Half-Blood for six years, surely the campers trust me.

"What are they?"

Leo sighs, "They said that you attacked Annabeth. There's a split in the camp now, one side who believes the rumors and one side who doesn't. Some of your friends are on the non-believers side, such as me, Piper, and Thalia. But...some of your other friends believe in them."

I growl. "This is all Annabeth's fault."

Leo shook his head. "No, dude, someone misinterpreted her when she was talking about you."

Then it all came together.

"I think I know who spread those rumors, " I say.

Zack.

As usual, I eat alone. Sometimes I really wish that Tyson was here with me. I know he wouldn't listen to the rumors. But, because I have sucky luck, he never arrives. It's not like I expect him, to.

We didn't have announcements that day, and I notice that Artemis isn't there. I shake it off and head to my cabin to sleep.

The morning light streams into my room, and I'm confused to find Artemis leaning against the door frame.

"Perseus, the Olympians need you. Now."

 **Sooooo what'd ya think? Was it good, bad, terrific? Let me know by clicking/tapping that Review button!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey! It's summertime now! So, this took forever. I know, I know, it's a pretty short update, which is why I update two at a time. Just so you guys don't get bored. This story seems pretty popular! You can tell me why in the Review section...*wink wink***

 **Please Favorite and Review!**

Apollo won. The phrase replays in my head, and I nearly scream out of rage. Apollo wasn't supposed to win. And yet, he did. I felt so immature and childish.

Zeus called us up to Olympus for a meeting and I flashed to the hall that leads to the Throne Room. Apollo walks beside me, smirking. I glare at him in response. I open the door, surprised to find that the gods are silent. Zeus's expression was grim, and I soon become worried. My father's expression showed no arrogance, which meant something was terribly wrong.

I sit on my throne and clear my throat.

The gods turn to look at me. Zeus decides to speak up. "Artemis, we need you to pass along a message to Perseus. Poseidon has had a serious problem with Chaos's minions. He needs help, all of us do. We've decided that we need Perseus in this war, and now that there is nothing to hold him back, we would like to make him Poseidon's lieutenant, a god." My mouth hangs open. I probably look like a fish. "Now that Artemis is here, it is imperative we take a vote," Aphrodite says.

"All in favor of Perseus becoming a god?" Zeus asks.

Everyone but Ares raises their hand.

"Oh come on!" He whines.

"Screw you Ares!" Someone says.

"It's decided then. Perseus will become the official God of Heroes, and the lieutenant to Poseidon, the god of the sea. Artemis, if you please," Zeus says. I nod, and flash to the camp.

I try to find Percy's cabin, but I ran into another black haired boy instead. "Nico," I say. "Artemis," he does that weird half nod that's supposed to mean 'sup?' or something like that. "Tell me where Perseus is," I demand. "Ok, ok. I don't know why you're so desperate to find him. He's in his cabin." I walk swiftly away. "DUDE!" Nico calls, "HE'S SLEEPING! RESPECT THE GUY'S SLEEP SCHEDULE!" I roll my eyes. I'll just talk to him I the morning.

I wake up extremely early in the morning and speed walk to Percy's cabin. I lean against his door frame, and see him sprawled out across his bed sheets. It's quite comical. I catch a glimpse of his bare back, and I can't look away. His shoulder blades are so well defined, and I can see every muscle move and tense as he shifts in bed. He sits up, and rubs his eyes. I gasp. I've never seen a man's chest before. And, mind you, Percy's chest is a work of art.

He looks at me, eyes bleary with sleep. I regain my composure.

"Perseus, the Olympians need you. Now."

He groans and waves me away. "No. Let me sleep." I reluctantly drag my gaze from his exposed abdomen to his red eyes. "Get the hell out of bed, Perseus, before I drag you out onto Olympus with only your boxers on." Percy smirks. "I'm not wearing boxers." My face blanches, and I cover my eyes. "Ewww!" I run out, embarrassed as I hear Percy's hysterical laughter. I run a few meters away from his cabin, and anger replaces my blood. How dare he mock me like that. And, to add to that, he just insulted a maiden goddess with his vulgarity.

I catch my breath and calmly walk to Percy's front door and politely knock. "Please tell me that you're done," I beg. I can literally feel his smug grin through the walls. "Yeah, I'm done." He walks calmly out of the door, whistling. He winks at me and his eyes sparkle at the sight of my red face. I clench my fists and grit my teeth. "Let's just go," I say. Percy grins. " 'Kay." I growl and snap my fingers, and in a flash I sit on my throne and Perseus stands before us.

Zeus, who had been snoring, snaps awake. His eyelids droop. "Huh..." I snap my fingers in front of his face. "Wake up, Lord Zeus," Perseus says. The rest of the Olympians flash to their thrones, and settle into their seats. They stare down at Perseus and he gulps.

"Perseus Jackson, we have called upon you today to ask you a very important question," Aphrodite begins.

"A war has begun," Poseidon continues, "and I need your help. Chaos's minions have attacked my castle and domains relentlessly these past few weeks, and I have no forces left."

"We have come to the conclusion of making you a god, Perseus. You have helped us in many ways, and to that we owe our own immortality," Dionysus drawls.

"Perseus Jackson, with your consent, you will be the God of Heroes," I finish proudly.

Perseus frowns, and I know that he is thinking. "I am afraid that I may have to say no. Time will move on without me, I will never age. I would have to be put through the torture of seeing my friends die. I don't want to have so many children that I can't even see them every morning."

Poseidon smiles kindly. "Don't worry, my son, all of the seven have been given this offer. Only Annabeth refused, claiming that she didn't deserve immortality."

Aphrodite's shoulders hunch. "About that, my dear, I am very sorry. But there is nothing that I can do to control my son."

Perseus, being the forgiving person he is, nods. "It's not your fault, Lady Aphrodite." She smiles at him. "Thank you, Percy." He grins back at her, and I feel an overwhelming wave of envy. I don't want him to smile at her like that. Athena's eyes look at him with sympathy. "I apologize for the foolish actions of my idiot daughter," she says shortly, not wanting to apologize any further. Her pride always has been a little over the top.

"Anyways," Zeus says, "Please, Perseus, we need you in this war." Percy stands there, his face blank. He lifts his chin and nods sharply.

Our expressions are grim.

"Perseus Jackson, I declare you as the God of Heroes, Lieutenant to Poseidon," Zeus's voice calls. The sky rumbles, and Perseus begins to glow. He faints, and I rush to assist him. Unknowingly, I stroke my fingers through his jet black hair. I mutter prayers, to whom I don't know, and hug his torso. "He's okay, sis, his mortal body is just going through some changes." Soon, his body begins to convulse, and my worries only heighten. A loud _boom!_ erupts through the room, and a large flash throws us all back onto the floor.

"And that," Apollo coughs, "was his true form."

"He's powerful," Athena says, dumbfounded.

"Obviously," Poseidon says proudly.

Zeus scowls. "He removed me from my throne. He must be punished." He gets up and walks towards him. "Stop!" I say, kneeling on the ground. I clasp my hands together in a begging gesture. "He didn't know, daddy. He wasn't even conscious!" Zeus shrugs. "I suppose it was an accident."

Apollo lifts him up. "I'll take him to my Temple. He'll should wake up in a day or so."

He flashes out, and the rest of the gods follow his lead. I flash to my cabin in Camp Half-Blood to talk to the Hunters.

I enter to see them in the middle of a pillow fight.

"Ahem."

They all stop, some even mid swing, to look at me. "Yes, milady?" Thalia says. I smile. "Girls, I have some news."

"Like what?"

"Perseus Jackson is a god."

Thalia's mouth hangs open in astonishment. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"He was at Olympus," I explain, "Poseidon's domains have been having some troubles. Chaos's forces have weakened him, and he needs assistance. We voted on making him a god so he could help his father by becoming a lieutenant. He exposed his true form and he is now unconscious at Apollo's Temple."

Thalia looks at me, her facial expression lined with worry. "Is he alright? Lady Artemis, please, take me to him!" I nod. "Of course, Thalia." I turn to the rest of the girls, who seem to be listening intently. "Go ahead and help with whatever task he may give you. Tell Chiron what has happened tom Perseus and say that I'm visiting him as well as Thalia." They all nod, and I place my hand on Thalia's shoulder. We flash to my brother's Temple. I think I'm going to be sick. I've been teleporting way too much.

I am shocked to see Perseus half-naked for the _second_ time that day.

Apollo stands over him, talking to him and asking him medical questions I don't understand. I blush and look away, though Thalia doesn't seem fazed. Percy turns his head and sees me. He looks surprised at first, but once he sees my blush a wicked grin spreads across his face. "My goddess," he whispers. He turns his head to see Thalia right beside him. She doesn't give him time to scream as she swings her arms around him. "Percy!" she squeals. I awkwardly walk towards them.

He looks at me. "Enjoying the view?" he says, gesturing towards his perfectly sculpted chest. Crap, I think my mouth just watered.

I had heard Annabeth call him by this name, and he seemed to thoroughly enjoy it. It was actually kind of funny, so I decided to try it out. "Shut up, Seaweed Brain." I realized right as he flinched that what I had said shouldn't have been said. His facial expression turns from playfulness to sadness and regret. Suddenly, his face brightens up again. "Try another nickname."

A few seconds passed as I tried to think of a new name for him. The sea...oh, his eyes...ocean...Poseidon...

"Shut up, Ocean Face," I say, satisfied with my new name for him. "Ocean Face...that's new," Percy mutters. He smiles at me.

"I like it."

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and have a good summer vacation!**


	6. Chapter 6

p style="font-family: Times;"strongA/N: I cannot believe that I have 60 followers! AND I got into a community! *does happy dance* No, seriously, you guys are the best./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times;"strongPlease Favorite and Review!/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times;"I open my eyes slowly, and I see lights streaming in from the windows. Dust is visible from the bright lights, and the soft flow of the sunlight calms me. I sigh, and lean back into my pillow. I shift a bit, trying to get comfortable. My stomach growls; and I look for someone- anyone- to feed me. I'm sorry, but I'm currently in a hospital bed./p  
p style="font-family: Times;"My head pounds, and I feel like I am in a million places at once. I feel as if my blood is made of cold water, I'm freezing. I swing myself off the bed, and see a fresh pair of pants and a clean shirt. I get dressed and walk out of my room, and I see Apollo leaning against the door frame. Well, it was more like I opened the door and he nearly fell onto the floor. Apollo regains his balance and glares at me. "Careful when you're opening doors, cousin." I roll my eyes./p  
p style="font-family: Times;""Feel any different?" Apollo asks curiously. I place a hand onto my forehead. "I feel...crappy." Apollo shrugs. "Eh, that's normal. Well, if it's any comfort to you, you certainly emlook /emdifferent." I tilt my head to the side. "How so?" Apollo grins. "Just go get a mirror. But, right now, you're going to have to head to Olympus for a meeting." I nod. I wait for him to teleport us, but he just looks at me expectantly./p  
p style="font-family: Times;""Are you serious?" I ask. "You want emme /emto teleport us?"/p  
p style="font-family: Times;"Apollo nods. "You need to learn how to use your divine powers sometime."/p  
p style="font-family: Times;"I huff. "Fine."/p  
p style="font-family: Times;""Good," Apollo rubs his hands together, "think of the place where you need to go to. Imagine your domain. What signifies your domain? And then, you're off."/p  
p style="font-family: Times;"I close my eyes and imagine the throne room. And then, a crest, with a sword in the middle, glows. The hilt was intricately carved, and the blade is a bright silver. A flash of light flares through my eyes and we arrive at the throne room. Apollo claps his hands. "Nicely done, cuz." I smirk./p  
p style="font-family: Times;"The rest of the gods flash onto their thrones and settle into their seats./p  
p style="font-family: Times;""Oh Percy," Aphrodite squeals, "You are just emtoo /emhot!" I roll my eyes. Aphrodite may be beautiful, but her personality could use some work. Artemis looks down at me, her chin up high and her eyebrows furrowed into a scowl. emOcean Face,/em she mouths. emNice to see you too, /emI mouth back. She shakes her head and turns towards Zeus. The gods look at him, waiting for him to speak./p  
p style="font-family: Times;""I see Perseus is awake," he says./p  
p style="font-family: Times;""Duh," Athena says./p  
p style="font-family: Times;"Zeus glares at her. She wasn't threatened though. She is an Olympian god, there isn't really a way to punish her. Poseidon speaks up. "Perseus, we would like you to move into my palace, today." I nod. "Of course." Poseidon turns to the other gods. "I would like to have assistance. I don't care in which form it is in, I need help." There is a silence that hangs over us./p  
p style="font-family: Times;""The Hunters and I can help," Artemis says, "They know what's going on with Chaos. Do you have any extra guest rooms?"/p  
p style="font-family: Times;"Poseidon nods. "Of course I do."/p  
p style="font-family: Times;"Zeus shakes his head. "No. My daughter is not going out there, and risking her and her Hunters' lives, just to help a god that may someday betray us." Poseidon glares at his brother. "If you do not know, father, I am a goddess. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Zeus shakes his head. "No. Artemis, if you can't think about yourself, think about your Hunters' safety. They will be jeopardized if you bring them to Poseidon's palace." Artemis's face softens a bit. "Sacrifice," she says calmly, "is the hardest think that a god can endure." She looks at Zeus as she says that, though I know that it's directed towards me./p  
p style="font-family: Times;""I need help," Poseidon pleads, "Please, Artemis." Artemis rolls her eyes. "Of course, Uncle. Just as long as your pathetic excuse of a son doesn't bother me with his stupid pick up lines."/p  
p style="font-family: Times;"Poseidon looks at her, very offended. "I taught him those pick up lines! They worked very well on Amphitrite, by the way."/p  
p style="font-family: Times;"Artemis looks at him, "Promise."/p  
p style="font-family: Times;"Poseidon sighs. "Fine." He grins devilishly. "But I can't vouch for my other sons." My face turns a bright red as all the gods look at me inquisitively. "You look so different, Percy," Hestia says calmly. "How so?" I ask curiously. She snaps her fingers and a mirror lands into my hand./p  
p style="font-family: Times;"Huh. I do look different./p  
p style="font-family: Times;"My physical flaws are gone, and my *ahem* awkward teenage stuff had gone away. My green eyes seem brighter, and my height had gone up a little. "He's in his twenty year old form," Apollo explains. Aphrodite fans her face. "I mean, Percy was hot before, but now he's just effing emgorgeous/em!" I snort. I don't even know Aphrodite gets men to fall for her. But then again, when she's sincere, she can be a likeable person./p  
p style="font-family: Times;"Artemis clears her throat. "I think that's enough of massaging Percy's ego for one day."/p  
p style="font-family: Times;"Ares scoffs. "Ha! That little jerk wad's ego's so large, that if you give him one more compliment, he'll explode." I glare at him, sending him my best emyou better shut up or I will win a sword fight against you again /emlook./p  
p style="font-family: Times;""How do I go back to my seventeen year old form?" I ask./p  
p style="font-family: Times;"Ares shrugs. "Easy. You just change."/p  
p style="font-family: Times;"I roll my eyes. "Very helpful."/p  
p style="font-family: Times;""It is quite easy," Apollo agrees, "Just think about your favorite memory from that age. And then, you'll feel yourself change. So be careful when you're feeling nostalgic."/p  
p style="font-family: Times;"I close my eyes and I search my mind for a memory.../p  
p style="font-family: Times;"I remember our first few days on the emArgo II/em, it really was a fun experience. And that day when Annabeth and I slept in the stables.../p  
p style="font-family: Times;"I remember Jason and Leo, they are my best friends. Piper and Hazel, such kind girls. Piper has grown out of her shell a bit, and has become a confident young woman. Hazel, on the other hand, is as shy as always. I also imagine Frank, he's the biggest of all of us. Frank and Hazel are perfect together, they fit to each other like puzzle pieces./p  
p style="font-family: Times;"I feel a strange sensation my spine as my height shortens. There's a strange itch in my nose, and it spreads to the rest of my face. I take the mirror Hestia gave me and see that my reflection was the same as the one I'd seen a few days ago./p  
p style="font-family: Times;""Cool," I whisper. "Awww," Aphrodite whines, "He was so much hotter in his twenty year old form! He kinda reminds me of Logan Lerman." I'd seen Logan Lerman before, and to say I look like him is absolutely preposterous. Artemis rolls her eyes. "Enough, Aphrodite." She looks down at me. She looks beautiful, so high up above me, eyebrows arched and looking like a queen in her throne. Her regality is more gorgeous than Aphrodite ever could be./p  
p style="font-family: Times;""Now Percy, we must discuss another thing," Hestia says. "Annabeth Chase would like to talk to you." My breath quickens at the sound of her name. I felt my stomach flip, not out of affection, but out of anger. "I don't want to talk to her," I spat. "Just this once-" Athena tried to reason. I glare at her. "No," I say sternly. "Please see reason, Perseus," Hestia begs, "and talk to her." "There is emno way in hell /emthat'd I'd talk to that harlot." Athena gasps. "Percy! Language!" Zeus sighs in annoyance. "I have no time for your petty arguments. Nor do I have time to listen about the drama of Perseus's love life. Now, Poseidon, if you please, show your son to your palace."/p  
p style="font-family: Times;"Poseidon nods and walks down to me. "Come on, Percy," he says a bit sternly. He turns towards Artemis. "I assume you will be informing your Hunters as to where they will be staying?" Artemis nods./p  
p style="font-family: Times;""Of course, Uncle."/p  
p style="font-family: Times;"PAGE BREAK/p  
p style="font-family: Times;"Amphitrite sat on her throne, fidgeting and playing with her hair. She had no idea when her 'beloved' husband would come back. She scowled at the thought. Poseidon had left her alone at home to attend a meeting regarding Perseus./p  
p style="font-family: Times;"emPerseus./em/p  
p style="font-family: Times;"Amphitrite had met the first Perseus. He was actually a likeable guy. She emdespised/em this Perseus./p  
p style="font-family: Times;"As much as Amphitrite hated to admit it, she was jealous of Percy. It was clear that Poseidon favored Percy's mother over her, and she hated that. And to add to that lovely wedding cake, Percy was Poseidon's favorite son. Amphitrite wished with her entire being that Triton would be his favorite, bt emnoooo/em. She wouldn't even mind if it was that monster, Tyson. But, nope, it emhad/em to be Perseus effing Jackson./p  
p style="font-family: Times;"She glared at her perfectly manicured nails. She emhad /emto get rid of him. She just had to. "Oh well," she said aloud. "I'll just have to get my hands dirty."/p 


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I can't believe I have 80 followers! Thank you guys so much! (`･ω･´)ゞ**

 **Ok, so, I'm just going to warn you, Poseidon's palace and his family will not be like it is in the book; I changed all that just to fit my story. So if you're looking for the cookie-baking Amphitrite, you might not want to read this story...sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: All this genius was created by the fabulous Rick Riordan, not me.**

 **Please Favorite and Review!**

I stand beside Poseidon as he leads Artemis and I to the throne room where Amphitrite is waiting. The halls are decorated of beautiful tapestries, probably weaved by Athena, which depict scenes of the ocean I know so well. The carpets are a pretty bluish green color, and the ceilings are high up and arched, giving me the feeling I am much smaller than I actually am.

I look towards Artemis to pass the time. She has her hair up into a ponytail, though two chunks of hair remain untied by the sides to frame her face. She has the face of a goddess; lips that are slightly upturned in a permanent smile, and eyes that shine bright with life. Her body is even more perfect, it is glowing lightly to showcase her immortality. She's wearing a silver toga from her meeting and it shimmers with her every movement.

She turns her head slightly and sees me staring. She glares at me and makes a tiny 'umph' sound as she walks faster to catch up with my dad.

We walk down for what seems like eternity, and then I see the door to the throne room. I breathe a sigh of relief, just because I am a god doesn't make me immune to getting exhausted. My dad smiles warmly at the heavily armed guards, who merely nod in return. "Welcome Lord Poseidon, Lady Artemis, Lieutenant Perseus Jackson," one says.

I almost tilt my head in confusion and then I realize that I am a lieutenant. But then my confusion rekindles, how do they know this?

Artemis smiles at the guard. "May we be allowed entry?"

The guard, who had been staring at her inappropriately, snapped out of it. He steps aside. "Of course, Lady Artemis." Artemis smiles coldly. "If you look at me again, I will personally send my Hunt after you. Got it?" The guard looks up at her. "Got it," he mutters.

We walk by him. I don't what got into me, but I pulled him by his shirt collar. I scowl at him, teeth gritted. "Touch her and you're dead," I growl. I let go and he scrambles to his original spot.

I enter the throne room, and I have to admit, I am impressed. The ceiling was decorated with various paintings about the history of the gods. The tile was an elaborate design that looks like it took a whole year just to make one tile. Curtains line the walls, though there isn't much point. We're underwater, we don't really have any sunlight that can come through the windows.

In the very center,there is a very beautiful woman sitting on the throne on the left. She smiles, and stands. She has beautiful blonde hair that stops at her waist and blue eyes that sparkle. I recognize her immediately as Amphitrite. She sees me, and her original smile twists into a slight pout. "Poseidon," she says, and she hugs my dad. Artemis coughs, probably not liking the public display of affection. She steps back from their embrace. She turns to look at me. "Percy! What a pleasure it is to see you!" She doesn't hug me.

Poseidon places a hand on her shoulder. "Amphitrite, dear, Perseus has become a god."

Amphitrite places a hand on her her heart. "A-a-a _god_?!" She sputters. "Didn't you have a vote or something?" Poseidon nods. "Yes, we did. He is my new lieutenant as well." Amphitrite looks shocked, but Poseidon continues, "Artemis has also graciously decided to assist us." Artemis half nods, "It always is nice to see you, Aunt Amphitrite." "You too, dear," the blonde woman says.

She walks back to her throne. "Triton!" She calls, "we have visitors!"

My half-brother walks in, err, swims in...wait no, _flies_ in...oh, just screw it, you get the point. He has long black hair that reaches his waist and a big bushy beard. He looks at my dad and smiles. "Anything you need, father?" Poseidon shakes his head. "Yes, Triton, in fact I do. Remember Percy?" I sheepishly wave my hand. Triton narrows his eyes at me. "Ah, yes. The product of my father's infidelity." "Manners!" Amphitrite scolds him. Artemis awkwardly clears her throat.

"Anyways...er...Percy here has become a god. He is to rule by my side," Poseidon says.

Triton scowls. "But I am your heir."

"Uh huh, yes, well, you were my only immortal child that could actually...er...rule. But my son," he says, looking at me, "has saved Olympus twice and could possibly save us again."

Triton looks towards Artemis and his glare softens. "Ah, the only sexy Olympian. It is such a _pleasure_ to see you." Artemis glares and gives him a *very* pleasant gesture. Triton smirks and Amphitrite rolls her eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you that you cannot flirt with a maiden in such an obnoxious way?" Triton shrugs. "For the rest if eternity, I suppose."

I remember immediately that Tyson should be here. I look around the throne room, as if that'd help. "Is Tyson here?" "No," Poseidon replies simply, "he's on a date with some harpy."

Ella.

"Oh," I say dejectedly.

"He'll be back in the morning," Amphitrite reassures. I shrug. "Triton, can you show Percy and Artemis to their room?" Triton nods. "Of course I can." He opens the doors and invites us to follow him.

We walk down numerous halls, and I'm pretty sure that I'm never going to memorize this whole place, even if I do have an eternity. We stop in a corner of the halls, and two doors face each other. He points at the left. "Sexy Lady's room." He points to the right. "Loser's room." Artemis chokes back a snort and Triton smiles and does a small victory dance. He leaves us and I open my door.

It's a nice room, with a queen bed in the center. The comforter is fluffy and the pillows are impossibly soft. The wood floor makes a weird _clunk_ sound as I walk on it. A door connects a bathroom with a bathtub/ shower and a porcelain sink. I collapse on my bed, and close my eyes, not even close to ready for the nightmare.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Heya! So, I'm so sorry last chapter was a filler. And now it is time for the good part: Pertermis! Oh yeah, and some PercyxDiana. So, um...meet Diana, Roman goddess of the moon and the Hunt. Anyways, thank you guys so much for 80 follows!** ＾▽＾

 **Please Favorite and Review!**

I snap awake at the sound of muffled sounds from across the hall. I prop myself up with my elbows and rub the sleepiness from my eyes. I completely disregard the fact that I'm only wearing a tank top and short shorts and open my door. It's completely dark and silent, I can hear my own breaths. I place my hand on Percy's door and hesitate. Should I enter a man's bedroom? It seemed oddly intimate, and the last thing I want is to be intimate with Percy. No- scratch that, the last thing I want is to be intimate with Triton.

Yeah. That'd suck.

I gasp out of surprise as I hear a noise again, a grunt of pain. That's enough. Percy's too damn loud, I need to slap some sense into him. I open the door silently, and pad into his room slowly. It's too dark, I can't see I thing. "Can't...I...failed..." I hear Percy mumble. I walk slowly towards the sound and nearly trip over one of the bedposts. "I'm so sorry Arte...misss," Percy snores. I roll my eyes. This man can't ever disappoint me.

 _Ha! Yeah right_ , my mind chides me. I carefully lower my hand to shake his shoulder, but he violently clutches at his lower belly and lets out a pained howl. I raise an eyebrow. Why is he doing this? Is this a joke? "Percy," I hiss, "wake the hell up, you're too damn loud." Percy groans in response. "Perseus Jackson!" I nearly shout. "Artemis..." He says, but I know he's not awake yet. "Wake up!" I say, shaking his shoulder.

He finally wakes. He opens one eye first, and then he gets up, leaning against the headboard. Percy's caked in sweat. I study him curiously. "Percy. What's going on? You're so-" I trailed off, as he isn't answering me. "Percy?" "She's coming..." Percy says, "She's coming with all her forces." "When?" I ask gently. "I think...the winter solstice." He looks up at me. His beautiful green eyes are clouded, and dark circles developed underneath his eyes.

"What happened to you?" I ask, genuinely worried about him. I hate it. I hate caring for someone other than myself. "Nightmare," Percy replies simply, rubbing at temples. He looks up at me. "What time is it?" I don't answer quickly, I'm too occupied at looking his outline. It's pitch black in his room, yet somehow I can faintly see his messy hair and broad shoulders. I feel a strange urge to run my hands down his arms and feel his chest. My eyes widen in fear. Why do I feel like this? Apollo, I'm scared. Is there something wrong with me?

"It's around one in the morning. Get some sleep," I say after a slight awkward silence. My voice is shaky from fear of my strange urges and Percy picks up on it. I turn to leave but Percy reaches out and snatches my wrist. He pulls me down and I let out an uncharacteristic squeal as I fall onto his hard chest. He's so warm and my body humms at the feeling of his arms around me. "Sing me a song," he says in my ear. I shiver. I can't- this feels so strange. I feel completely helpless as I say, "I can't. But Diana can."

My Roman counterpart, Diana, can sing very well. The Romans valued performance and the arts, so they granted her the gift of singing. But I can't sing. Not me, daughter of Zeus.

"Then let her sing to me," he says in a low voice. I have never been in such a state of confusion. Between the warmth of his arms and the fire igniting in my body, I nod. I lick my lips, and pull Diana to me. I feel my whole mindset morphing, my histories melting from the Greeks to the Romans. My breathing quickens and Diana fully takes control of me.

 **Diana's Point of View**

Aha! Stupid Artemis, I have finally been revealed to this man in my proper form!

 _I heard that,_ an irritated Artemis says.

I look around the room. I'd been observing Artemis's foolish actions from afar, and now it's time to do it right. I'm not as uptight as my idiot counterpart when it comes to boys, the only reason I'm a maiden is because of the Romans. I actually don't mind men.

I'm also prettier than Artemis-

 _Hey! That's not true!_

Whatever. Anyways, I'm _much_ prettier than she is; in fact, not to brag, I am more beautiful than Aphrodite herself. I have waist length chesnut colored hair and almond eyes. My body is perfect; my hunting keeps me in shape. Oooh, and the look on this man's face. It's priceless. See that Artemis?

 _Yeah, yeah, let's just get this over with. Sing to him._

You don't tell me what to do! Let me have my fun with him.

"Hello, Percy," I say.

"Lady Diana," Percy says respectively. I wave my hand. "Don't call me that. It makes me feel old," my eyes brighten, "I am a completely different breed from that Artemis. Now, tell me what you want me to sing."

"Uhh...a song," Percy says dumbly. I chuckle. "Silly boy," I say, running my hand on his jaw. He closes his eyes at my embrace.

 _Stop it!_

"Ok, then. I'll just sing a simple lullaby." I tap my chin, and think of a simple mortal lullaby. I coax my most appealing voice from my chest and it flows out sweetly and slowly, like honey.

 _The other night dear, as I lay sleeping,_

 _I dreamed I held you in my arms,_

 _But when I awoke dear, I was mistaken,_

 _So I hung my head and I cried,_

 _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,_

 _You make me happy when skies are gray,_

 _You'll never know dear, how much I love you,_

 _So please don't take my sunshine away._

 _I'll always love you and make you happy,_

 _If you will only say the same._

 _But if you leave me and love another;_

 _You'll regret it all some day,_

 _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,_

 _You make me happy when skies are gray,_

 _You'll never know dear, how much I love you,_

 _So please don't take my sunshine away._

I finish and look at Percy intently, searching for emotion in his beautiful sea green eyes. "So...beautiful..." He says astonished, "my mother used to sing that to me every night." I smile lightly. "I enjoyed my time with you, Percy. Have a good night." I get up to leave, but abruptly stop, since a voice stops me.

"Hey, Diana, can you sing to me again tomorrow?"

I smirk. "Of course."

PAGE BREAK

 **Artemis's Point of View**

Ugh...too much sunlight...

I groan and smash my pillow on my face. And then, like a snap of a finger, my memories of last night come rushing back to me. Diana, what the _heck_ is wrong with you?!

 _Girl, when it comes to boys, I am so much better. Please let me be with him. Didn't you see the way he was looking at me? He even asked me to come back to his room and sing to him again. You, on the other hand, are getting nowhere with him._

Shut up, Diana. We can't be in a relationship with him. Number one, I don't _want_ to be with him, number two, we are _maiden_ goddesses for Zeus's and Jupiter's sake!

 _Well, you can be a happy little maiden goddess over there, while I go talk to Percy._

I scowl and grit my teeth as I feel myself quite literally split in two.

And, sure enough, there stands Diana, in her seventeen year old form, looking proud as ever. I have to admit, I am extremely jealous of her, she looks so powerful and sure of herself. "Get back here, now!" I hiss. She pouts and crosses her arms. "Awww, just a few minutes with him?" I roll my eyes. "No." Diana huffs. "Fine." She returns to me and I sigh.

I walk to the rooms where the Hunters are staying. Thalia opens the door. "Artemis, how are you?"

"I am just fine, Thalia. Where are the rest of the Hunters?"

"They're wandering around the castle, why?"

"That's fine. Look, Thalia, Percy had a nightmare last night. He told me that Chaos is coming, full force, on the winter solstice. You must warn the hunters while I warn the Olympians. Go." Thalia nods and races out of the room to find the others. Come on, Apollo. Call for a meeting.

After a few moments, the sky rumbles and I teleport to Olympus. We all sit in our seats, and, like always, Zeus speaks first.

"Apollo tells me that you called for this meeting, Artemis. What troubles you so much that you call for all of the Olympians?"

I look at him, expression grim. "Perseus had a nightmare last night. He told me...that Chaos is coming on the winter solstice, with all of it's forces as well."

"I see," Zeus says, "Poseidon, please bring him to us." Poseidon nods and flashes away, and returns only moments later with Percy in tow. "What's going on?" He asks confused.

"Perseus, can you please explain to us your nightmare?" Athena asks.

Percy nods. "I didn't understand it at first. It was like I was still human and couldn't fully comprehend the shape. And then, she appeared to me. She was hauntingly beautiful-" I swallow down my jealousy as he continues,"made purely of the stars. She told me I would disappoint Artemis in her battle with the Olympians on the winter solstice, when she is at her strongest."

Hera nods. "Sometimes Chaos appears as a man or a woman. But to a human, it appears to be like a galaxy."

"She really is coming..." Demeter whispers.

"Well," Ares says, rubbing his palms together, "I suppose it's time to prepare for war."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **I won't be updating this story for a bit, I have a slight hiatus. If you'd like to suggest any plots for the story, please PM me or write your ideas in a review. I appreciate all of your support, thank you so much.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! This is my first time writing for this story because I adopted it, but this chapter will be in Percy's point of view. Tell me what you think of it by leaving a review! :)**

"For once, I agree with Ares," Artemis says. "We need to strengthen our defenses and since we are fighting Chaos, we should send more aid over to Lord Poseidon's domain."

"No," Athena said flatly. "We should organize the attack like we did when we fought Kronos. Camp Half-Blood should not be left undefended. The camp will be a target due to its supply of resources."

"Why don't we compromise," I suggested. "Half the camp fights while the other half defend. We could rotate."

Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Demeter, and Hestia nodded.

"Good idea, Perseus," Hestia said. "If we are to prepare, we should begin now."

Zeus stood up and said a few words and the council adjourned.

"Perseus, I would like a word with you," Aphrodite said.

I walked back to wear Aphrodite sat.

"I understand that you loved Annabeth and you resent her now, but my son, Zack, has captured her heart. Why don't you try talking to her and maybe you two could work something out," Aphrodite suggested.

"No," I said. "I hate her and it would never work."

"You would never know unless you try."

I guess that the thought of Annabeth softened me so surprisingly after a few moments, I said yes.

But at that moment, Apollo rushed into the throne room and said something so shocking that I couldn't believe it.

"The camp is under attack!"

 **Thanks for reading guys! I hoped you liked it, so if you did, leave a review about what you think should happen next.**


	10. Chapter 10

ARTEMIS' POINT OF VIEW

"Attack on camp?" I asked. "Brother, do you have any idea of what you're saying."  
Apollo glared at me as he continued speaking rapidly. "Chaos is invading the Long Island shore. His minions are already past the barrier on top of Half Blood Hill."  
"Percy," I said. "You better go and try to fend off his minions while me and Apollo assess the situation with Chaos on the Long Island shore.  
Percy nodded and darted out the door.

PERCY'S POINT OF VIEW

I nodded and darted out the door.  
When I ran to the teleportation system, I saw gods everywhere - Hermes and Athena talking near a fountain Aphrodite and Ares flirting, the gods were endless.  
I ran right through the open doors of the teleportation portal and hit the Camp Half-Blood button. Within seconds I was in the Big House.  
When I walked outside, I could sense trouble and my fears were confirmed when a swarm of campers pushed through me and into the Big House.  
"What's happening?" I asked as I surveyed the campers. _No Annabeth_ , I thought.  
"There's a few monsters attacking camp from time to time, but this is the only day we have a whole army of monsters to fight against," Piper said.  
"Aren't monsters vulnerable inside the camp and how did they get past the barrier?" I asked.  
"Well," Piper started.  
"Oh, tell him," Jason said.  
"Rachel was kidnapped and now none of our defenses work," Piper confessed.


	11. Chapter 11

PERCY'S POINT OF VIEW  
"We need to round campers up everywhere and start fighting - there's no other option," I said. With Piper's grim face, I was pretty sure we all knew that.  
"I'll start getting them ready and equipping them with armor and weapons," Piper said.  
She turned and walked away, but in the distance, I could hear her giving commands to the Aphrodite Cabin. "Mitchell, take half of the cabin to get armor and you get the other half and pick up the weapons."

They marched away, as I went to get the campers into line so the armor and weapons could be passed out easily without causing injury to any of us.

 **Hey! I'm sorry for not updating, but it's summer!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry for posting short chapters, so here is one to make it up - Chapter 11 and a Half!**

PERCY'S POINT OF VIEW

I watched as weapons were handed out and the faces on the campers looked as they were going to explode. But then my eyes darted to a few faces - Jason, Leo, Nico, and _wait, what?_ Annabeth.  
I quickly looked away as she started making a big show by kissing Zack.  
 _If she has anything better to do,_ I thought. _It shouldn't include me._

Anger rumbled inside me as I tried to get control of my emotions.  
 _Zap  
_ A blinding light came among the campers and suddenly Artemis was standing there in full armor with her weapon and ready to fight.  
"All ready?"  
Everyone shouted yes determined but I could sense the nervousness among us. It was going to be a hard and long fight against Gaea.


	13. Chapter 13

PERCY'S POINT OF VIEW

We bounded down the slope in full armor. I had my shield and _Riptide_ ready. Artemis lead us into the forest where her Hunters joined us. They avoided any talk with us, the _boys_. Annabeth was talking with Zack again. She was beautiful when I had first come to camp, but she isn't anymore. I pushed the thoughts out of my head and concentrated on war strategies.

Athena met Artemis at Half Blood Hill. She came for me, but I disappeared under Jason quickly. Her large gray eyes bore into mine, but I quickly looked away.  
"Okay, everyone, weapons out, and let's plan out our bases and war strategies," Artemis said. She took out her bow and stalked off, deeper into the forest.  
I uncapped Riptide but found it was no game with the trees. I instead got an ax from the wagon Chiron had pushed over and started hitting the trunk of the tree. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Zack again. But this time, he was with a different girl. Annabeth was standing nearby looking alone.  
 _Serves her right_ , I thought.  
I regained my concentration on the tree and soon the tree knocked over. I broke the branches into a small pile near me. Soon, Artemis joined me.  
"I see you chopped the tree, _Persus_ ," Artemis smile wryly.  
"You said to build a base," I answered curtly.  
"Thy words are only for encouragement. They are not always true."  
I shrugged and kept going until Annabeth's crying broke the silence. She looked beautiful before. But she isn't anymore.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Read this chapter in Annabeth's point of view. I decided to switch it around.**

I kept on crying. I couldn't believe I had cheated on one man and the other had cheated on me. Life was totally unfair.  
I looked at Percy. His sea green eyes were as charming as ever, and I desperately wanted him back. After all we've been through.  
My mother, Athena, was standing nearby. She glared at Zack and looked soft to me. I kept on crying. I thought my stream of tears would never end.  
"Hey beautiful."  
I looked up. "Connor," I said through gritted teeth.  
Suddenly, my sadness was replaced with anger and my eyes flared. "What's your problem."  
"Want to take the same tent as me?" he asked.  
"Never in a million years," I answered. I narrowed my eyes and kicked him in his soft spot. _Ouch_ I thought. That must've hurt.  
"Ouch," he said. "What was that for." He limped away.  
I regained my crying over Percy and looked over at Zack. He and his new _so called_ girlfriend were having their sweet time kissing.  
The world is so unfair.


	15. Chapter 15

**If you guys want more of Annabeth's POV, let me know in the comments. Here it is!**

PERCY'S POV

I put my tent up. The fresh smell was still there - the time me and Annabeth had shared during the war with Kronos. But the past is in the past. I shook the memories out of my head and put my demigod and mortal stuff in there. It wasn't big, no bigger than a bed.  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Zack coming over. _What does he want?_

I went out of the tent and gritted my teeth. "What do you want, Zack?"  
My eyes flared.  
"Nothing," Zack answered. "I was wondering if you could set me up with Piper."  
"WHAT?!" I exploded. My ears rang from shock. "You dumped Annabeth, dated another girl, dumped her, and want to date Piper?!"  
He nodded.  
"No!" I answered furiously. "If you a brain and eyes between that head of yours, the god of beauty should disown you!"  
"How dare you, little slime," Zack answered. He raised his fist on a line to my face and I smacked his head. He stopped and ran away. _What a coward._  
And the world is full of that, Annabeth, Zack, and a million others.


	16. Chapter 16

**ZACK'S POV**

I kept running. _Stupid me, stupid me_ , I thought.  
I looked back. The whole camp was just a glimpse. Annabeth's crying had gone shriller and louder, I'm pretty sure you could hear it all the way in China. The mission for me was to date every girl in the camp then dump them when they think it has gone serious.  
I don't regret what I've done. I only want revenge for what Annabelle, Annabeth's sister that she doesn't know about, did to me.  
Annabelle dated me as a play toy. I asked her out, but that isn't important. What's important now is to run. The others are starting to suspect I work for Gaea.  
 _"Dump the pudding out of those stupid children," she had told me._

Life wasn't the same for me ever since.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated for like 3 or 4 months, but you know, pretty busy, with school starting and all that.**

PERCY'S POV

I just couldn't control my anger. I pulled Riptide out and slashed in the air. How could the world be so unfair?  
 _Oh great_ , I thought. _Now I'm talking rhyme.  
_ I laid out my stuff as Artemis peeked in the tent.  
"Percy, the gods have summoned you to Olympus," she said.  
"Sure," I answered, "I'm coming."  
Once I made sure that everything was in place, I went outside and closed the flaps.  
The air was crisp and cold. Artemis had already gone, so I hiked back to the Big House to use the Olympian teleportation system to Olympus.  
It was only a few hours ago since I had used this teleportation system so I was surprised by the defenses on Olympus when I arrived. Walls were built around the perimeter, no one on the streets, it was more like an abandoned city than Olympus.  
I entered the throne room. All 12 gods were situated on their thrones and I was a little bit surprised to see Hades here too. He usually was only in Olympus during the winter solstice when the gods had their meeting.  
"Percy Jackson," Zeus began. "We have summoned you here for a good reason. You are going overseas to Greece again."

 **Sorry for that cliffhanger there. I'll update soon, most likely in a couple of days.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi again! This is going to be probably the last chapter, but you can always add your own continuation right? Maybe if I get enough favorites, I might continue this story! Here you go:**

"I'm going to Greece again?" I asked uncertainly.  
The last time I've been to Greece was when the prophecy demanded it and at the end when we were fighting Gaea. Oh, and You-Know-Who was there with me, at my side. My chest felt heavy at that thought. I quickly pushed that out of my mind.  
"Yes, that is correct Percy," my father spoke up. "You will be going to Greece, but you will be spared of flying there - instead you are granted access to the teleportation system."  
"What for?" I inquired.  
"Just to check up on things."  
I nodded. I secretly thought that was the most stupid task in the world, but gods tend to blast you when you talk back to them.  
"You may go now," Zeus said curtly.  
I exited the throne room to the bare streets of Olympus. A teleport elevator was already there waiting to whisk me to Greece.  
Though I thought the task was stupid, I felt proud that I was able to do it. Maybe, never again.

 **THE END**


	19. Epilouge

PERCY'S POV

It has been two years since the war ended and most things have gone back to normal. For instance, Camp Half Blood has resumed operations. Some campers have left the camp to raise children. But most have stayed. I looked up. About a year ago, I married Rachel last year. And Percy Jr. was born a couple months later (OK, I admit it, dumb name).  
Annabeth married Will, the son of Apollo, but we still hated each other (more like me hate her).  
Piper married Jason (kinda obvious) and had a kid named Charles.  
Well thats all the people I actually stayed in touch with after some of us left camp. It was a sad time, but most have gotten over it.  
"Daddy, Aunt Piper's here!" Percy Jr. squealed.  
I got up and met Piper at the door and plastered a smile on my face.  
"Hi Piper!" I greeted her.  
"You gotta lot to tell me how Perce Jr. stays so cute."  
"Well, I kinda stole some makeup from the Aphrodite Cabin before," I answered.  
Piper raised her eyebrows. "Looks like I need to hear something. And stealing? That's a first."


End file.
